Paul Mariani
Paul L. Mariani (born 1940) is an American poet and academic.Paul L. Mariani, Amazon.com. Web, July 21, 2018. Life Born in New York City, Mariani grew up on Long Island, the eldest of 7 children. He earned a Bachelor of Science from Manhattan College in 1962 , a Master's from Colgate University, and a Ph.D. from the City University of New York. He is a professor at Boston College. He has written biographies of confessional poets Robert Lowell (Lost Puritan) and John Berryman (Dream Song); William Carlos Williams (A New World Naked); Hart Crane (The Broken Tower); Gerard Manley Hopkins; and Wallace Stevens. He has also published 7 books of poetry: Timing Devices, Crossing Cocytus, Prime Mover, Salvage Operations: New and Selected Poems, The Great Wheel, Deaths & Transfigurations, and Epitaphs for the Journey: New and selected poems. Recognition He has been honored with fellowships from the Guggenheim Foundation, the National Endowment for the Arts, and the National Endowment for the Humanities. A New World Naked was nominated for the American Book Award. Publications Poetry *''Timing Devices: Poems'' (llustrated and designed by Barry Moser). Easthampton, MA: Pennyroyal Press, 1977; trade edition, Boston: Godine, 1979. *''Crossing Cocytus: Poems''. New York: Grove Press, 1982. *''Prime Mover: Poems, 1981-1985.'' New York: Grove Press, 1985. *''The Great Wheel''. New York: Norton, 1996. *''Salvage Operations: New and selected poems.'' New York: Norton, 1990. *''Deaths and Transfigurations: Poems.'' Paraclete Press, July 2005. Non-fiction *''A Commentary on the Complete Poems of Gerard Manley Hopkins''. Ithaca, NY, & London: Cornell University Press, 1970. *''William Carlos Williams: The poet and his critics.'' Chicago: American Library Assoc., 1975. *''A Usable Past: Essays on modern and contemporary poetry.. Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1984. *''William Carlos Williams: A new world naked. New York: McGraw-Hill, 1981; New York & London: Norton, 1990. *''Dream Song: The life of John Berryman.'' New York: William Morrow, 1990. **(with new introduction). Amherst, MA: University of Massachusetts Press, 1996. *''Lost Puritan: A life of Robert Lowell.'' New York: Norton, 1994. *''The Broken Tower: A Life of Hart Crane.'' New York: Norton, 1999. *''Thirty Days: On retreat with exercises of Saint Ignacius''. New York: Viking, 2002. *''God and the Imagination: On poets, poetry, and the ineffable''. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 2002. *''Gerard Manley Hopkins: A life.. New York: Viking, 2008. Edited *''Poetics: Essays on the art of poetry (edited with George Murphy). Tendril Magazine, Summer 1984. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Paul Mariani, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Nov. 30, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External Links ;Poems *'The Gods Who Come Among Us In the Guise of Strangers' *"A Toast to Little Iron Mike" *Paul Mariani profile & 6 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Paul Mariani at PoemHunter (5 poems) ;Audio / video *Paul Mariani at YouTube *Paul L. Mariani at Amazon.com ;About *Paul Mariani at Boston College. Category:American poets Category:American biographers Category:American academics Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Colgate University alumni Category:City University of New York alumni Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Boston College faculty Category:1940 births Category:Living people Category:Manhattan College alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets